Fil de forum:Hypothèses courtes - Bar "Chez Blueno"/@comment-25273381-20141113083625/@comment-86.221.36.185-20150102220330
Voici l'ensemble des propositions tenant un minimum la route depuis le debut du debat ainsi que selon d'autre cites tel que One Piece Love ( Image et wallpaper ), j'espère avoir fait un résumé correcte de vos avis depuis le début: Sabo, Koala, Aokiji Kuzan, Caesar, Vegapunk, Crocodile, Mr1 Daz Bones, Mr2 Bon Kurei, Silvers Reyleigh, Mihawk, Perona, Jonny&Yosaku, Momonosuke, Kinemon, Kanjuro, Leo Tontata, Wikka Tontata, Ideo, Cavendish, Bartholomeo, Bellamy, Jueri Bonney, Tarafalgar Law, Bepo, Jean Bart, Jimbei, Hatchman Ockty, Laboon, Kraken Nefertari Vivi, Rebecca, Kyros, Violet (Viola) Sabo: Il fait deja parti des revolutionnaire donc c'est très peut probable. Koala : Elle fait aussi parti des revolutionnaire et meme si certaint voudrai une femme et du karaté homme poisson dans l'equipage c'est tout aussi peut probable Aokiji Kuzan : Surment revolutionnaire ou chasseur, de plus s'il integrai l'equipage ce serais plutot lui le capitaine .... désolé pour ceux qui pense a un logia comme prochain nakama il y paut de chance que ce logia soit celui de la glace Caesar : Encore beaucoup de gens verai bien son logia dans l'equipage mais il a fait trop de mal au enfant pour que nami et surtout chopper laisse faire ça Vegapunk : Aucun argument ne montre qu'il pourai l'etre mais rien ne dement nomplus puisqu'on ne l'a toujours pas vu Crocodile : luffy l'ayant envoyer a impel dornw c'est peut probable, de plus rapelez vous l'arc Alabasta ni luffy ni robin ne voudrons de lui, oui il l'a liberer d'impel down mais uniquement pour sauver son frere et il a beaucoup esiter pour autant Mr1 Daz Bones : il restera avec crocodile Mr2 Bon Kurei : surment mort et sinon il est au 6eme cercle, c'est peu probable que lufy y retourn, si oda le souhaiter dans l'equipa il l'aurai fait sortir en meme temps que baggy et jimbe Silvers Reyleigh: uniquement le prof de luffy pas son nakama, sinon il en aurai fait parti des le retour a shabondy Mihawk : idem pour zoro, uniquement son prof Perona: perona est plus la nakama de mihawk desormais et aurai rejoins le sunny des le retour a shabondy sinon Jonny&Yosaku: trop faible et toujours a east blue Momonosuke: trop faible a moins qu'il developpe son FDD ( fruit du demon ) et qu'il progresse au sabre donc potentiellement trop risqué de l'enmener combatre les Yonkus Kinemon: restera avec on fils Kanjuro: peut etre apres l'arc au pays de Wa mais peut probable des dressrosa Leo Tontata: L'idee d'un nain n'est pas mauvaise mais assez peut probable il restera surment a green bit avec la princesse tontata Wikka Tontata: Plus probable comme nain de plus c'est une femme et il y a de grande chance que ce soit une femme la prochaine a integrer l'equipage Ideo: un pirate du colisé plutot allier que nakama Cavendish : idem certaint pense que par amour de la notoriété il voudrai devenir un muguwara puisqu'ils sont devenu plus populaire que lui Bellamy : possibilité deja assez élevé puisqu'on connais beaucoup de chose sur lui dont sont passé, il serait until comme tueur contre les Yonkus car comme qqun l'a deja dis il va faloir se salir les mains contres les yonkus or l'equipage est trop gentil jusqu'a maintenant, cependant il est totalement deriere doffi au point de plus vouloir vivre et beaucoup trop borné, sa personnalité semble donc genante en tant que muguiwara il n'est pas assez appréciable pour en faire partie selon beaucoup d'entre vous d'ailleurs Jueri Bonney: tres bonne idee : haine envers Barbe noir, recemblance avec luffy, plus d'equipage, fruit très interssant mais c'est dure de se prononcer pour l'instant Hatchman Ockty: Aurait surment integré des l'ile des hommes poissons Laboon: Beaucoup l'on oublier, elle fait pourtant deja parti de l'equipage mais ne sera avec eux qu'apres que luffy soit devenu roi des pirates donc ne compte pas dans le nombre de nakama je suppose Kraken: luffy reve d'un monstre marin pour le sunny il semblais donc tous designer mais c'est surment laboon qui jouera ce role Nefertari Vivi: a quitter l'equipage pour rester a Alabasta et gouverner son peuple apres ce carnage qu'a fait crocodile là-bas Rebecca: Tres probable qu'elle face comme vivi mais a dresserosa apres doffi et meme si elle s'entent bien avec luffy elle serai une proie bien facile contre les yonkus Kyros: resteras avec riku et rebecca rapel de theories : Dans ca convention oda a dis qu'il y en aurais des nouveaux donc la questions n'est pas là. Nombres : Luffy a dit 10 nakama la théorie des nakama en veut 13 (4 dans chaque partie -4 east blue Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji -4 grand line Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook -4 shin sekai Jimbe, Donc on nouveau monde il y aurai normalement garcon, fille, garcon, garcon en plus on sais que ça sera un fille ca as été confirmé par oda lui meme ! donc le prochain nakama serai une fille Metier: il manque: Tisonier, Veilleur, Messager, Stratège Niveaux: Au nouveau monde il faut des Nakama du niveaux de Sanji et Zoro ! Donc les Quatres Nakamas les plus probables ( exepter si on ne les connais pas encore ) sont : Jimbei: (3ème personnage le plus cité en temps que futur nakama) Il a deja accepter d'être un Nakama alors meme si cela deplais a certaint d'entre vous c'est le cas! Alors a moins qu'il meurt dans l'arc big Mom il en ferra parti! il serais alors le premier nakama du nouveau monde, surment le tinonier et a bien un niveau de combat assez elevé. Violet (Viola): (1er personnage le plus cité en temps que futur nakama) Elle risquerai de rester a dressrosa comme vivi ou rebecca mais elle a deja dis qu'elle comptait quitter le pays or elle aime sanji et reciproquement donc il semble evident qu'elle souhaiteras le quitter en sa compagnie donc avec les muguiwara elle respecte les trois theories : c'est une femme donc en deusieme nakama du nouveau mond c'est parfait elle a un fruit tres util et notament pour etre geteur et elle ne ferait pas de l'ombre a nami car elle ne prevoies pas les meme chose (meteo different de mouvement de personnes) Bartholomeo: (2eme personnage le plus cité en temps que futur nakama) fan boy de l'equipage ce qui promet d'etre assez drole, il ne souhaite que ça ! Il a un fruit qui est parfait pour etre messager car peut se defendre contre a peut pres tout et nimporte quoi grace a lui ! ( tres utile pour ne pas revenir la tete trancher cf.lotr ) et est largement du niveau de sanji ! l'argument principal contre lui est qu'il a un equipage or c'est le comble de ses soucci si il rejoins les muguiwara ! de plus ace et franky l'on deja fait donc cet argument ne tient pas ! Tarafalgar Law: (4eme personnage le plus cité en temps que futur nakama) il semble deja plus ou moins avec luffy puisque pour luffy alliance signifie plus ... son unique but etant de faire sauter doffi, apres sa chutte il voudra surment s'en prendre a kaido comme prevu initialement ! et d'ici là il ne seront plus separable. il fera aussi un parfait stratege, il en deja fait les preuves on connais son passer grace au flache bac avec le frangin de doffi, il a un niveau de supernova et de corsaire donc largement sufisant pour affronter les yonkus en tend que nakama Bepo et Jean Bart pourrait rejoindre apres l'arc a zou ( a suivre )